eqsanctuaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Class Selection These descriptions were given by the developers so any tuning or changes to the classes/subclasses described below will likely adhere to the theme or role that the developers intend for them. Adventurer A traditional warrior role, capable of Tanking and dishing out mild DPS. Upon reaching level 20 the Adventurer can choose to specialize in the role of Warrior (Tanks) or Merchant (Snowflake/Tradeskill Focus). Alchemist Practitioners of the occult that put a lot of things in their mouths they they probably shouldn’t. Alchemists deal in mild DPS and rely upon their concocted potions to bolster their abilities and damage. Upon reaching level 20 the Alchemist can choose to specialize in the role of Philosopher (Pet/Material Manipulation) or Shaman (Group Buffs/Melee and Proc DPS). Archer Specializing in perforating their foes with arrows and bullets, the Archer tends to keep themselves as far out of harm’s way as possible, while harassing their foes with barrages of missiles. Upon reaching level 20 the Archer can choose to specialize in the role of Soldier (Tank/Engineer) or Trapper (Traps/Trick Arrows/Ranged DPS). Assassin Clinging to the shadows, the devious Assassin uses sneaky tactics and stealthy abilities to subdue their foes up close and personal. Upon reaching level 20 the Assassin can choose to become a Ninja (Ranged DPS) or Imp (Melee DPS). Bard Bards specialize in songs and dirges to embolden their allies and harm their foes. Upon reaching level 20 a Bard can choose to specialize in the role of Dervish (Singing/Self Buffs/Melee DPS) or Aristocrat (Instruments, Group Buffs). Dragoon A fierce fighter with a preference for two handed weapons and throwing spears. Upon reaching level 20 they can choose to specialize in the role of Knight (Tank) and Dragoncaller (DPS/Pet). Enchanter Masters of manipulation, Enchanters seldom take to the front lines, preferring to keep their distance and confuse their targets with illusions and mesmerizing tricks. Upon reaching level 20 they can choose to specialize in the role of Puppetmaster (Charms and Crowd Control - Subclass is in Development) or Jeweler (Specialized Jewelcraft/DPS and Buffs). Monk Honing their spirit and chi, Monk’s take to the field in an enlightened state, hammering their foes with spiritual energy, martial arts and occasionally finding the time to nurse their allies back into fighting shape. Upon reaching level 20 a Monk can choose to specialize in the role of Samurai (Tank) or Sensei (Melee Healer). Necromancer Practitioners of the dark arts, Necromancer’s study the anatomy of the living and dead alike to better understand how to make the former the latter and in doing so, how best to control them and bend them to their will. Upon reaching level 20 a Necromancer can choose to become a Demonologist (Pet/DPS) or Grim Reaper (Melee DPS). Occultist Strange individuals that dabble in powers beyond the ken of most residents of Sanctuary. Occultists treat with strange entities and practice bending reality to suit their needs on both a galactic and individual scale. Upon reaching level 20 an Occultist can choose to specialize in the role of Faustian (Healer) or Galaxian (DPS / Tank) Priest Lovers of life, and by proxy, death. Priests devote themselves to studying divine magic so that they may better aid their allies in battle by mending their wounds and bolstering their bodies. Upon reaching level 20 a Priest can choose to specialize in the role of Bishop (Direct Healing and Reverse Damage Shields) or Vampire (Life Taps and Self-Sustaining Off-Tank). Sorcerer Masters of mana manipulation, Sorcerers enjoy nothing more than the wholesale destruction of those they deem worthy of their focus. Upon reaching level 20 a Sorcerer can specialize in the role of Chronomage (Time Manipulation Buffs/Debuffs and Moderate DPS) or Sage (Mana Manipulation Buffs/Debuffs/Taps - Class Identity In Development). Summoner Spell casters that enjoy manifesting entities from our realm and beyond to harass their foes. Upon reaching level 20, a Summoner can choose to specialize in the role of Etherealist (Physical Spell Casting / Extradimensional Pets) or Geomancers (Elemental Damage and Pets). Tamer Beastial and fierce in nature, a Tamer is closer in spirit to a beast than a sentient. Capable of bending natural magics to their will and harnessing the abilities of their animal comrades, Tamers are fierce and unpredictable combatants. Upon reaching level 20 a Tamer can choose to specialize in the role of Breeder (Pets, Unique Pet Buffs/Crafting, Backup Healing) or Shifter (Shape-shifting Tank/DPS). Witch Curses are the name of the game for Witches. Manipulating malevolent spirits to do their bidding and hexing their foes for long periods of time are a favorite past time of these casters. Should they reach level 20, they may choose to specialize in the role of Hedgecrafter (Healing over Time, Damage Shields and Outdoor Spells) or Vodouist (DoTs and Pets and other malicious maladies).